


even the stars they burn

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: The hero understood that Lena needed space to process. Kara knew that Lena felt betrayed and used and Kara hated that she was the one to do inflict hurt on her best friend. All Kara knew was that she would wait forever for Lena and when she was ready, Kara would be there for her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	even the stars they burn

**Author's Note:**

> I know I recently wrote an angsty songfic but I have many feelings and I need to start 2020 off on the right foot. The title and song lyrics are from [I Won't Give Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cNhpIzUreI) by Jason Mraz. The italicized and centered words are from the song. (by the way, I didn't use the entire song.) 
> 
> I heard it while eating in the dining court back in November 2019 and it gave me major Supercorp feels so I turned my thoughts into a fic. This has not been beta read so I apologize if there are any mistakes.

_When I look into your eyes_   
_It's like watching the night sky_   
_Or a beautiful sunrise_   
_Well, there's so much they hold_   
_And just like them old stars_   
_I see that you've come so far_   
_To be right where you are_

Kara stared at the picture of herself smiling, hugging Lena from behind, matching smile on the CEO's face. The blonde looked at the way Lena's smile shone in the green of her eyes. It was like watching the skies back Krypton, bathed in a warm red, warmth reflected in Lena's emerald orbs. Kara took in Lena's radiant smile. It was something Kara would never grow tired of seeing, and Kara's seen the sunset on 5 different plants.

The sparkle of mirth in Lena's eyes reminded Kara of when she used to go stargazing with Jeremiah. Rao, Lena's smile lit up Kara's world brighter than any star could. Kara was glad that she had managed to break down Lena's walls enough for her to smile like that. The young Luthor had come such a far way from the reserved woman she was before she met Kara.

_And when you're needing your space_   
_To do some navigating_   
_I'll be here patiently waiting_   
_To see what you find_

Kara's smile fell as she remembered the last words that the young genius had uttered to her. Her heart clenched in her chest as she remembered begging Lena to listen to her as the photo of the two of them crumbled a bit in her tight grasp. The hero understood that Lena needed space to process. Kara knew that Lena felt betrayed and used and Kara hated that she was the one to do inflict hurt on her best friend. All Kara knew was that she would wait forever for Lena and when she was ready, Kara would be there for her.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_   
_Some even fall to the earth_   
_We've got a lot to learn_   
_God knows we're worth it_   
_No, I won't give up_

The Kryptonian didn't know if there was any hope of salvaging their friendship. Kara had hoped to maybe pull her head out of her ass to pursue something more one day, but that day seemed far off in the future, or maybe not even an option at all. Kara knew that telling her secret to her best friend could potentially be the downfall of their relationship. She knew that even stars burn and some even fall to the Earth destroying everything in their wake. Despite this, Kara knew that even after a disaster, there's always a chance to rebuild and grow. Kara still had a lot to learn but she knew that with patience, Lena would come around. She was worth it and Kara promised her she would always protect her and never give up on her.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_   
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_   
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_   
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_   
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_   
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_   
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_   
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_   
_And who I am_

Kara was never one to give up easily, she was National City's protector after all. She promised herself that she would make a positive difference in the world. Since crash landing on Earth, she has learned a lot and grown in many ways. Kara knows that Lena had a rough childhood filled with loss and repressed feelings. Lena had used the cards that the universe dealt her to be a **good** person and help those that were less fortunate. A trait that was just another reason why Kara loved her.

Kara similarly had to learn many Earth customs and adjust to life on a new planet, but still held hope that everything was good and just. Because of their backgrounds, Kara felt that instant connection with Lena. They didn't break or burn but learned how to bend and change to rise up and change the world. Kara looked down at the slightly crinkled photo and smoothed it out on her thigh. Her finger traced over Lena's grinning face with a melancholy smile, remembering just how big of a part Lena played in her journey of recognizing who she was.

_I won't give up on us_   
_Even if the skies get rough_   
_I'm giving you all my love_   
_I'm still looking up_

Kara wiped the tear away that fell onto the picture as she steeled her features, a determined furrow in her brow. She wasn't going to give up on Lena, never in a million years. Even though the skies got rough, the road rocky, Kara had made a promise and swore to never hurt Lena again. Kara had given Lena time, but Lena needed to hear the full truth this time.

The blonde stood up, a purposeful set to her shoulders and walked to her balcony. Lena needed to hear the truth, from her lips this time. Kara will tell her the whole story of how her heart was stolen the moment a woman named Lena Kieran Luthor showed up in her life.If Lena still needed more space, Kara was willing to give it to her because Lena as worth it. But, make no mistake, Kara Zor-El Danvers would **never** give up on her best friend, her lifeline, her shining star, her entire world. Looking up, the sparkling stars igniting hope in her chest, Kara took to the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the end is cheesy/rushed. I wanted to finish this before the last 2 parts of Crisis aired tonight haha. It's a little short but it's the best that I could do haha


End file.
